marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Atlas Foundation (Earth-616)
Isn't this, pretty much, the same as the Agents of Atlas page? They're the same organization, at the very least. --GrnMarvl14 18:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :: With the new series coming out, I went back and read most of the old stuff, so I'm bringing back this topic, shouldn't the Agents of Atlas page be merged with this one? They are agents of the Atlas Foundation, just like there are Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. , any more opinions from people who have read the series?(SunGodKizaru (talk) 00:44, May 23, 2019 (UTC)). :::I think they should be kept separate. Atlas Foundation is the secret society (the Eternal Empire) just as Hydra or the Hand are secret societies. The Agents of Atlas is a team within the organization, similar to how SHIELD has its Howling Commandos. What should be changed, is what is within the two pages. I quickly skimmed both and it looks as if both pages have the exact same thing. Atlas Foundation should have a general history of the Eternal Empire / Atlas Foundation and in turn the page for the Agents of Atlas should have only the history for the team.Esparza3368 (talk) 02:36, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::Well from my reading they are never called Agents of Atlas before joining Atlas, but they are mentioned as Jimmy's Inner Circle by other members of Atlas, so I guess there is that distinction. I'm fine with keeping it separate, but Temujin or Derek are Agents of Atlas just like Gorilla Man or Namora even if they aren't part of the team(they have been) most of the time. We need to make Agents of Atlas members also members of the Atlas Foundation at least. (SunGodKizaru (talk) 14:33, May 23, 2019 (UTC)) :::::I see what you mean. Like the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club or Hydra's inner circle. Well in Marvel will there are pages for groups within organizations, like inner council's therefore Agents of Atlas can have a separate page. I think the content is the problem. It looks almost like a copy and paste, nearly no differentiation. One of the two should be edited in whole or part. :::::Esparza3368 (talk) 14:58, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I'd suggest recoding their affiliations so that they read: of , -- Annabell (talk) 07:34, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::::I would advice against formatting the affiliation like that, piping Agents of Atlas (Earth-616) as Agents is potentially confusing, even if it's followed by of Atlas, especially since "Agents of Atlast" is commonly used as the pipe text for Agents of Atlas (Earth-616). --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 15:16, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Why not just leave the Atlas Foundation page intact and move over whatever is in the Agents of Atlas? Is the Agents of Atlas an official team, that go by "Agents of Atlas"? If so it would make sense for them to have their own page. If it's more like the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club, well there is no separate page for the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. If the comic series is like Agents of SHIELD, there is no separate page for SHIELD agents. Esparza3368 (talk) 15:26, May 28, 2019 (UTC)